On a wing
by Kanami-chan
Summary: When Riku was going to a store at night, she sees a familiar pervert! He takes her hostage and takes her to his place! RikuxDark! R&R!
1. Fateful Encounter

On a wing

"Risa!" Risa's younger twin sister, Riku, called her over angrily. Risa brushed her hair once more and sprayed more cologne. Riku coughed. "Risa, you put on too much perfume! You should smell yourself. That thing is horrible." She said and covered her nose. "What's all the grooming for?" Riku looked at her.

"A phantom thief's future wife must always look dashing." She said in response and blushed when she thought of being Dark's wife. "That pervert! You got to be kidding me." Riku sighed and gave her a ridiculous look. Risa sighed dreamily and started thinking about her future.

"Well, I'll be going shopping, I'm going without you." She said and opened the door, leaving her sister to look at the mirror and spray more perfume.

Riku looked at her watch. "It's late, but I'll be able to make it if I get a ca-?" She looked up and saw the phantom thief himself. She was about to scream but Dark flew down and covered her mouth.

"Be quiet. Or else I'll have to kiss you again." He smirked. Riku was furious and blushed madly. _That perv!_ She thought in her head. She remained quiet for the rest of the time and then looked up at Dark. He grinned at her and she blushed again. "I better hurry so that they won't catch me. I'm taking you so you won't tell a thing to the police."

He picked her up and instantly flew off. She clinged to his neck hoping that she wouldn't fall off. "You put me down right now!" She yelled. Dark continued flying and yelled at her. "Well, stop clinging at me. It's making me choke!" Dark said and looked at her. _Although, I don't really mind her clinging to my neck. I think I almost like it. _He chuckled. "Ignore that last comment."

Riku, with her arms still clinging to Dark's neck, looked below. What she saw took her breathe away. "Wow!" She said and looked down some more. "Some view. I guess that's what you see every time you fly, huh Dark?" She smiled and looked at him. He smiled gently back at her. She blushed and suddenly remembered that she was mad at him.

"I guess it must be hard to be a phantom thief." She mumbled and hoped Dark would hear it. "Yeah, it is. I don't really like stealing all these stuff. I want to steal some special something from a girl." He looked at Riku and grinned. "Guess what it is?" He chuckled. Riku made an embarrass smile. "I wouldn't know but if you want to get it that bad, then it must be something special."

Dark wondered. His heart was pounding so hard but he tried not to make Daisuke come back. He sighed. "Riku… We barely got to know each other." He made a gentle face. "All I know is about your sister, Risa." He continued. "I… want to know more about you."

Riku's heart pounded and fluttered. "No one ever told me that… but, it's not like I have to tell you! You're a perv!" She said and got back to her angry mood. _I mustn't get carried away, like Risa. He's just a pervert. Just a pervert… Just a pervert. _She repeated in her head.

"Even though you said that, my feelings will never change." Dark said and looked at her to see if she was listening. He saw that she was asleep. He smiled and flew to Daisuke's house.

He watched her on the bed and listened to her voice. "Just a pervert… Just a pervert… DARK, YOU'RE A PERVERT!" She punched in the air and calmed down again. She turned on Dark's side and he smiled. "Feisty, even though you're sleeping." He said and looked in the air. "I'm afraid that I can't turn to you right now, Daisuke." He put his hand in the air and made With sleep on his lap.

* * *

Author's note: How'd you like it? This is my first ever DNAngel story. I kinda liked the DarkxRiku pairing so I made one! I admit that this chapter was kinda short and I'll be updating soon! 


	2. Not a dream

Chapter 2: Not a dream

Riku woke up with new pajamas on her. "Huh! I just dreamt of something terrible and horrible! Risa, where are you! I need to tell you something." She looked at the jacket she had on. "Hold on, this isn't right… this look's like-" She stopped and realized that it wasn't a dream. "Say it isn't so." She sobbed.

"Riku, it hurts when you don't remember me." He joked and pushed her gently. He took the jacket off of her and looked in the air. He remembered what happened yesterday.

_Flash back_

"_Ugh. Gotta carry Riku somewhere else or else will be suspicious of Daisuke." Dark said and took her to the nearest park. "This'll do." Dark put her down on a bench and watched her as she slept. He took off his jacket and gave it to her. "Sweet dreams." _

_End of flashback_

"You didn't do anything weird while I was sleeping did you!" She trembled as she said those words. She looked at Dark weirdly as if he did something wrong and Dark smirked. "You'll never know." He said in a joking tone. "H-Hey! I want to know!" She said and looked at Dark face to face. Dark felt his ears get hot and looked at Riku's eyes. Instead of saying what Riku wanted to hear, he just brushed some of her hair out of her face and made his face closer to hers. He stopped himself just as he was going to kiss her and looked away.

"Dark?" She looked at him and blushed. Dark continued to face backwards. "Let's get you to school." He said as he picked her up and flew her to school.

Every girl squealed when Riku arrived to school. They crowded around her and started talking. "I wish I was Riku! You went to school with Dark! EEK! What'd he do? Are you guys going out?" Ritsuko said and looked at Riku. She waved her arms up and down in front of her face when she realized that she wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, sorry Ritsuko. I was just daydreaming about something." She sighed. _Dark was about to kiss me wasn't he?_ She felt her face turned red. _That means he likes me right! No wait, but I don't like him! At least I don't think so. _Her face flushed some more.

Risa suddenly came up to her older sister and looked at her suspiciously. "Nothing weird happened with Dark right?" She said. Riku turned to her and tried not to make a face. "Me and DARK! THE GREAT PHANTOM THIEF! NO WAY! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" She yelled at Risa. She didn't know her own feelings and confused about them too. She walked to her class and bumped into someone causing her to fall down.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Riku." Her friend, Daisuke Niwa, said and offered a hand. "No, Niwa, it was my fault. I'm sorry." Riku said sadly. She took his hand and took off.

_I'm so confused right now!_ She yelled in her head. She felt feverish and was forced to go home at the first period of class. When she was about to walk home, Dark met her in front of the school gates. "Ready?" Riku was too tired to nod so she just said nothing. "Hold on okay?" He carried her and flew off to the sky. He stopped at the park and put her down.

"Since I'm here, I need to steal something." He put his face closer to hers and rubbed off some of her hair that was in her face. He kissed her passionately and then stopped. "I hope that gets your fever down." Dark said and went under a tree.

Riku, whose face was already red from a fever, just got her face redder. Her ears were turning hot and she couldn't breathe. He took her breathe away. Now, she was even more confused than before.


	3. Happiness

On a wing Chapter 3: Happiness

"D-Dark…" She mumbled in her breathe and looked at him in an expression he's never seen of her before. She shook on the spot where she was at and Dark didn't know how she felt. Maybe she was scared or confused but he knew that he regretted his actions. His hand then tried to touch her. He wanted to know if she was okay. He touched her lightly and to his surprise, she slapped the finger off.

"Dark, you pervert." She cried. "You stole this kiss and my first one." She looked angry at the same time sad. Dark felt sympathy for her. It was because she got too close to him and this is what happened. "I'm sorry. I promise to not do it again. I'm taking you home."

Riku looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. She couldn't say anything as if something had taken her voice. She didn't know what to do. Her emotions was all mixed and she doesn't know what she'd do if he was about to leave. "You played with my emotions, you jerk." She said and looked at him with a worry. She slapped his face and went off somewhere else.

"Riku…" He said and sighed. He sat down on a chair and looked up in the sky. His heart felt colder than ice. The expression in his eyes seemed lost and he didn't know what else to do. "Daisuke… I guess destiny made it this way. I can never find happiness in this place filled with emptiness."

_That's not true, Dark. You will find happiness. _Daisuke, who is Dark's inner voice, gulped down. He liked Riku too and if Riku liked both of them back, who knows what will happen to Dark.

"Thank you, Daisuke…" He said and sighed. "I don't think it's possible though." His voice sounded sad. He walked away and turned back to Daisuke.

"That was weird. Even though Dark was feeling romantic, he didn't change." Daisuke walked towards the street, past his school. "His power seemed stronger for a moment." He said and looked at his hand.

_Daisuke! I just forgot! Riku! She doesn't know how to get home from here! She just ran off. _Dark screamed in Daisuke's mind. He had a sound of worry and Dark's control became stronger again.

Daisuke's body felt hot again. Dark was coming out. _Could it be…_ Daisuke gasped for air. _Could it be that Dark is slowly regaining this body's control? _He said as he turned into Dark.

-------------------

"Stupid Dark. Stupid Pervert." She sighed and sat on the ground. She lowered her head and then her face turned from sad to filled with horror. "Oh no… I don't know where I am…" She said in horror.

Someone then held her back. "Hey." His hands felt cold and she knew it was Dark. "Dark!" Her face brightened. Then her face looked surprise. It wasn't Dark. It was some older men. "Urm… sorry but I really need to get going." She said and tried to run away."

"Non sense, little girl, we were just going to have fun." The old man smiled and held her hand tightly. So tightly that she couldn't escape. "DARK! DARK! DAAARK!" She screamed.

Dark heard his voice being called by Riku. He quickly spread his black wings and flew to her as fast as his wings could take him. His eyes quickly filled with tears in a matter of seconds. "Riku… I'm sorry." He said and arrived to the place where Riku was at. The old men were grabbing her hands and tried to take off her shirt.

"Riku!" He said as he landed down. His eyes filled with relief and anger. He kicked the old man's face and took Riku. He jumped and flew off with her.

"Dark…" She said as tears were about to come in her eyes. She buried her face in his shirt and Dark's cheeks turned rosy. "Riku…" he landed down on the same spot where they were before and hugged her.

Before Riku knew it, her lips were against Dark's, kissing him hard as she collapsed in his arms.

Dark smiled. "It's time to take her home, Daisuke." He said and flew off, carrying her again.

* * *

To be continued.

The next chapter might be the last chapter. not so sure.

but it is gonna have a sorta sad ending. >. sorry guys

Shinouchi-Hanako


	4. Tears

On A wing Chapter 4: tears

"Dark! Dark!" Riku yelled while running through a field of pansies. Her feet rubbed against the flowers as she ran towards a black feather. She continuously rubbed her face to not make the tears show. Her fingers barely touched the black feather and she knew it was in her reach. She ran faster and grabbed the feather in her right hand. She stopped and regained her breath. She opened her hand to see the black feather. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the black feather turn to dust.

"Dark!" She woke up breathing heavily dripping with sweat and looked around. She looked at the blanket around her curiously. When she realized where she was, tears flowed out of her eyes.

Risa came running inside panting as if she was out of breath. "Riku! You're home!" She then stopped and looked at her while she was crying. "What's wrong? Did anything bad happened?" She patted her back.

Riku looked up to see Risa and hugged her sister. "I'm just glad to be…._hic_….home!" She said and buried her face under Risa's shirt. _Liar. _She thought._ That's not why I'm crying… Wait, why am I crying? _

"It's all right Riku, you're home." Risa smiled gently looking down at Riku patting her head softly. "You don't have to go to school today. The teacher said that if you're still sick, then it's okay. I'll bring your homework."

Riku nodded and then let go of Risa's shirt. She rested her head against her soft bed again. She fell into a deep sleep hoping she wouldn't dream that nightmare again.

A soft breeze came inside her room. A dark feather came in through the window. Riku felt the breeze and didn't flinch. _Must be Risa._ She mumbled and turned around, trying not to feel the breeze. The window finally closed and she tried to remain asleep.

"Riku..." A soft voice has spoken. "I see you're sleeping right now. I know it's silly that you can't hear me right now but I need to tell you something... something important." Riku flinched. The voice sounded firm but soft, serious but gentle. The one who was speaking was Dark!

"Da-!" She stopped. Her voice was taken away and her body was frozen. She couldn't speak nor move.

"Riku, I love you." Dark spoke softer than a mouse making sure that she could be the only one who hears this. He kissed her cheek and opened the window. "Good bye."

_Wait! Dark! Don't say goodbye._ She started to cry that the words wouldn't come out. _Stop!_ She screamed in her head but the words still wouldn't come out and even if it did, it was too late, he had already left.

Risa then came in her room. "Riku? I came to check on you." She spoke quietly and gasped as she saw her sister crying on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"D-D..." She realized that her sister loved Dark too and she didn't want to tell her what was going on with her feelings. She cried silently and softly. She tried to stop the tears from falling but realized she couldn't. She was too weak to handle all of this.

"Dark-san?" Risa said sounding like she knew what was going on. She felt Riku flinch and realized she was right. "I knew it wasn't Daisuke you were talking about. It must've been Dark since I called Daisuke's house to see if you were there."

"I'm so... confused..." Riku finally spoke. Her words were tangled with her tears and her eyes were red. She looked like a mess. "I thought I loved Daisuke." She spoke softly. "That's right. I only loved Daisuke! Daisuke is the only one I love." She said speaking quietly. She felt guilty saying that. She knew it wasn't true. "Daisuke." Her voice squeaked.

"All right then." Risa sounded very worried and turned on the TV. It was the news. The news about Dark stealing another item. Riku froze in shock. She wanted to move out of her feet but she knew Risa would find it very suspicious. She looked at Risa calmly looking at the TV. _Isn't she gonna go after him? _Riku thought.

"If you want to..." Risa said quietly. Her voice sounded sad but firm. She looked gravely serious about something and looked down at her hand. "You go after him..." She looked at Riku. "Why were you crying earlier? Did you feel relieved when you got home?"

Those words pierced Riku's heart. "I-I..." she looked at Risa wondering if it was okay to tell her the truth. She broke down crying in Risa's arms. Something she knew she would never do but she did. She felt so miserable. "I was crying because... I didn't want to leave Dark!" She uttered those words behind her tears and continued crying. "I love Dark!" Her heart shouted out with her words then she sighed. "I'm sorry, Risa."

Risa smiled and stood up. "Then go to him!" She said and gently pushed Riku. Riku smiled and then ran off. _I'll go see Dark..._ She thought. _And when I see him... I'll tell him those words... I'll tell him that I love him._ She said looking determined as ever. She rushed through the crowd of people hanging around the museum and saw Dark on top of a rooftop.


	5. Someday

Behold the last chapter...

Kanami-chan

* * *

1 On a Wing Chapter 5

"Dark!" She yelled climbing up the fence and into the roof. "I-!" She started and tried to look at him face to face. It then started to rain making the roof all wet and causing her to slip.

"RIKU!" Dark yelled going down and catching her. He looked at her worried and hugged her. "What the heck were you thinking!" Riku looked into Dark's eyes and gave her the courage to utter the words she could never say for so long.

"I love you, Dark." She said hanging her head down.

"What?" He blushed in surprise. He never thought he could blush that way b

ut she made him. He looked at her again in confusion.

"I said I love you, you idiot! I didn't want you to leave. I didn't want you to give up on me. I didn't want to be separated from you! I was crying because you left. You took the words out of my mouth... my voice out of my breath... my heart out of my body... you left my soul in peace. I wish I realized it sooner, Dark." She felt irritated and at the same time embarrassed. She grabbed his face making sure she could see how serious she was on her eyes. "I love you, Dark." Their mouth was so close that she could feel his breath. She then closed the gap between them, kissing him with courage while crying because she was happy.

Dark kissed back with tears in his eyes as well and closely hugged her. "I love you too, Riku..." He said sadly. "But..."

"But?" Riku asked still a little bit crying.

"Do you love Daisuke?"Dark muttered looking at her eyes seriously.

"Yes but... I love you more..." She said hugging him feeling the heartbeat in his chest.

"I see..." He said as he raised one wing. Tears falling in his face more than ever. "I have to go, Riku."

"Wait! Dark! But why?" Riku cried as she gently landed on the ground.

"Because... I'm complete. I feel complete. Thank you, Riku... Without you... I wouldn't have been able to feel this way... I'll always be with you... I love you, Riku." Dark said as he flew up the wind disappearing into dust.

"It's not fair." Riku collapsed on the ground. "Not fair." Her tears mixed with the dirt and the rain poured down on her. She knew that things are bad when its raining but she finally felt happy for once and yet... this had to happen to her. "Dark..." She said slowly opening her eyes.

--------------------

"I'm sorry, Riku-san..." Riku heard Daisuke's voice. She was at his room and she remembered the event that happened at night.

"Niwa-kun..." Riku mumbled. "He's gone..." She said looking at him with sad eyes.

"I know..." Daisuke said clutching his heart. He can't feel Dark's voice anymore... His soul was gone. He felt like he was stripped away from his soul. "He wanted me to give you this." Daisuke then gave her a case.

"What is it?" Riku said opening it and burst to tears when she saw what it was. It was a black feather with a note. "I love you forever..." She read out loud. "My sacred maiden... Riku... I won't forget you..." She cried. Holding the feather in her hand. Her nightmare has come true... She trotted to the window and looked at the clouds. She felt Dark's warmth again as if he was hugging her. "Dark..."

"..." Daisuke followed looking at the clouds with her. Feeling the same pain in Riku's heart. Now, Daisuke felt like he really was alone.

"You shall not be forgotten." Riku said softly. "I'll look for you."

"I feel it, Riku..." Daisuke smiled. "Even though he's gone now... he's still looking after us... like he usually does. He's not entirely gone. His soul is in our heart." Daisuke spoke softly looking at Riku.

"Yeah..." She smiled back with a tear. "Maybe someday... I'll"

------------

20 years later

"Hey, I'm going!" A red haired girl smiled. "Come on, Daiku!" She smiled looking up at the sun.

"We're going! Bye Mommy Rina! Bye Daddy Kaito!" She ran with her brother.

"Riiko... She reminds me of myself. Rina smiled. "So Dark is somewhere now?" Kaito nodded. "In Great Grandpa Daisuke's side of the family."

"Riiko!" Daiku yelled. "Wait up!" He said looking at her.

Riiko looked up and saw black wings in the sky. "DARK!" She said uncontrollably. Dark looked at her and grew surprised. "Someday is today..." She smiled and cried.

"Riiko?" Daiku looked at her.

She patted his head as Dark landed and looked at both of them.

"My name is Dark... Dark Mousy..." Dark looked at Riiko with peace in his eyes.

"I'm... Riku... no... Riiko... Riiko Hikari." She smiled.

"Dark... I know you..." She spoke and jumped in his arms.

"I told you I'd look for you...Someday is today, Dark..." Dark smiled holding her tighter.

Teh End

* * *

I felt sad after I finished this... 

I felt really bad for Riku...

(P.S.) I don't own DNAngel... nor Riku... nor Dark... nor Daisuke... Nor Risa... nor Satoshi... but I do own Riiko, Daiku, Rina, and Kaito.

(P.S.) Riiko is Risa's Grandaughter but its a reincarnation of Riku. D

(more P.S.) Kaito just felt like naming Daiku, Daiku. D

I'll really miss it. Well, this was the last chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
